


Barren Soil

by simulacraryn



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Based on, Drabble, Pic Prompt, Set in a Random Moment in Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: Spike takes some time to reflect during a stop in some deserted planet.





	Barren Soil

"Forget It”

It was some barren planet, at least that was Spike remembered Earth to be like. It was one of his many arguments with Faye, whose recollection of Earth was completely different. As he sat on the open cargo door of the ‘Bebop’, keeping an eye on Ein for Ed’s sakes, Spike took a long drag from his cigarette.

Earth was still a barren planet, but it where it was void of life, it made up for in mementos. His mind drifted to where it always did: Julia, Vicious - and a revenge he wasn’t quite sure would come.

“Hey!” - Faye calls from behind - “You used the goddamned water again?”

“No. Ed, however, is…”

“Sonofa…” - He snickered at her misery, how easy it is to get under her skin. He would miss them. Spike wasn’t one for sentimentalism, or the notion of attachment - but these guys were certainly better than the Syndicate. Maybe he wasn’t void of emotions after all…


End file.
